


[Cover] And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for goldengan’s podfic based on their “And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way”.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Podfic Cover Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Kudos: 8





	[Cover] And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] And When My Heart Twists in That Delicious Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062515) by [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan). 




End file.
